<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touched by nothingbutsandanddust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945714">Touched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutsandanddust/pseuds/nothingbutsandanddust'>nothingbutsandanddust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Poem, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy is big on physical affection, F/M, Fluff, Pining Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's 1000 words of Bellamy being nauseatingly in love with Clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutsandanddust/pseuds/nothingbutsandanddust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million different ways to say “I love you”. For Bellamy Blake, it's through touch.<br/>-----<br/>Bellamy is hopelessly in love with Clarke and he can't seem to stop touching her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part of a series where every fic is inspired by one of the poems in Pierre Alex Jeanty's 'Her.'. My best friend gave me the poetry book for my birthday and I decided to use them as prompts for sappy fics. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Love her </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the way you crave </em>
</p><p>
  <em> to be loved. </em>
</p><p><em> -  </em>Pierre Alex Jeanty</p><hr/><p>There are a million different ways to say “I love you”. Everyone has a unique way of showing they care about their loved ones. For Aurora Blake, it had been working herself down to the bone to provide for her children, who she loved more than anything else in the world. For some people, like Octavia Blake, it is much simpler. His sister had always been blunt, not one with the patience or time for subtlety. The youngest Blake says “I love you” simply by speaking the words themselves. Because of this, her words hold more weight and she does not let these three fall from her lips often but when they do, they mean the world to whoever she is speaking to.</p><p>For Bellamy Blake, it’s through touch. Because his mother had been so busy while he grew up, the quiet moments he’d gotten to spend with her were few and far in between. So every hug, every hand pressed to his cheek, every brush of her lips against his forehead as she’d stumbled back into the house in the early hours of the morning had been something he had cherished. There hadn’t been many, not with her gone so often, so a mother’s loving touch had been something he had craved desperately growing up. Eventually, that evolved into the importance of physical affection for him. Like how his sister doesn’t say those words lightly, Bellamy is never physically affectionate lightly. While Octavia hugs people she just met yesterday, Bellamy would keep to himself, offering a nod or a handshake instead. But he mindlessly touches the few people he loves. A hand on Miller’s shoulder as they laugh. A long hug to greet his sister whenever he sees her. A casual touch to Raven’s arm to get her attention instead of calling her name. And with Clarke- well, with Clarke Griffin it truly shows how touch is the way Bellamy Blake says “I love you”. </p><p>When he’d first met the blonde five years ago, they had been anything but fast friends. Their screaming matches had been so frequent that their friends usually just rolled their eyes and continued their conversations while ignoring the bickering pair. It was Octavia who had urged them to get along and neither of them had wanted to disappoint the sister and friend they both loved. So they’d begun a shaky attempt at friendship. The only problem was that as soon as Bellamy had gotten past Clarke’s privilege and began to see her for the amazing girl she is, he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Every smile, every laugh, every teasing remark from her only makes him fall further. It has been three years since he admitted to himself that he is hopelessly in love with Clarke Griffin. Three years of casual touches and long embraces. An arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. His lips pressed to her cheek and his head resting on hers. Slender fingers laced through his and a hand on the small of her back. </p><p>When Octavia asks him why he doesn’t just tell Clarke he loves her, Bellamy smiles and says, “I am. I’ve been telling Clarke Griffin I love her for the past three years.” Of course, his sister only looks confused, shakes her head, and throws her hands up in frustration. She doesn’t understand and he doesn’t expect her to. Octavia wants to be told that she’s loved so she tells everyone she cares about that she loves them. If Clarke loves Bellamy the way he loves her, all he would want to do is be in her arms, have her palm pressed against his, her lips kissing his skin. So, Bellamy holds his best friend in his arms, holds her hand when they walk together, and kisses her cheek goodbye. He loves her how he craves to be loved, even if she can’t understand it. </p><p>It’s how he finds himself sitting on Clarke’s sofa, her head resting on his shoulder and her back pressed up against his chest after he’d pulled her into his arms earlier that night. He’s absentmindedly playing with her fingers as the movie they’d put on draws to a close. He knows that once the credits start rolling this bubble would burst and he would have to let go. Only when the screen turns black Clarke doesn’t shift from her position against his chest except for lifting her head to look at him. Surprise and confusion war on his face as he stares back at the beautiful blonde in his arms.</p><p>“Bellamy?” Her pink lips are quirked up in the loveliest of smiles and he physically aches to lean down and capture them with his own. </p><p>“Yeah?” Even to his own ears, his voice sounds unbearably soft. </p><p>Instead of answering she raises her fingers to his face and Bellamy watches, transfixed. For a moment, her fingertips only hover over his skin before she lightly runs them down his cheek in a featherlight touch. Then, Clarke cups his cheek and Bellamy nearly gasps at the tender touch, instead closing his eyes and leaning into her hand. Because his eyes are closed, he doesn’t realize what’s happening until he can feel the warmth of her soft lips pressed against his. While his mind is reeling at what is happening, his body doesn’t have any trouble catching up, immediately reacting to Clarke’s touch as if it had been waiting years to do so and, in a way, it had. His lips move with hers perfectly and his hands rise to cradle her face instinctively. Everything but Clarke melts away. All he can feel is <em> her</em>. Her fingers threading themselves through his hair. Her chest pressed up against his. Her legs cradled in his lap. </p><p>Hours pass - or maybe it’s seconds, time has vanished with Clarke’s touch - before they finally pull away from each other. Not far. She is still in his lap, hands cupping his face and his arms around her waist. </p><p>“Clarke, I’m in-”</p><p>“I know,” she cuts him off with a soft smile. “I know.”</p><p>And when she leans in and kisses him again, Bellamy knows Clarke loves him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>